MY baby-brother
by Maewan
Summary: Depuis la naissance de Kili, son grand frère ne le quitte pas des yeux un instant, intrigué et en même temps, attiré vers ce petit être nouvellement arrivé dans sa vie. S'il ne peut le tenir au début, dès que sa maman l'autorise enfin à tenir le petit, le lui retirer des bras est une toute autre affaire... ou l'histoire d'une scène entre un jeune Fili et son frère, encore bébé.


**Bien le bonjour, après un temps à ne pas savoir quoi écrire, me revoici avec un OS très court, mettant en scène de très jeunes Fili et Kili. C'est en retrouvant une image dans mes dossiers que l'idée est arrivée, écrit assez rapidement, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! à très vite! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis surtout.**

* * *

Fili avait à peine sept ans quand son petit frère était venu au monde, mais dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur lui, il s'était dit que le bébé était à lui et le suivait partout, ce qui faisait qu'en vérité, il suivait sa mère comme un poussin, même quand elle lavait Kili alors qu'il sentait pas bon du tout. Au début, son baby-brother était toujours dans les bras de maman ou dans son lit, allongé sur le dos, en train de faire des bruits bizarres avec sa bouche et des bulles. Parfois, il se mettait à glousser en le voyant et agitait ses petits bras dans sa direction… dans ces moments, Fili se disait que son petit frère devait l'aimer un peu… et doucement, son petit frère avait grandi, maintenant, il était capable de tenir sa tête tout seul et du coup, maman l'autorisait à prendre 'son bébé' dans ses bras… ce qui donnait depuis plusieurs jours une scène assez cocasse et attendrissante, que Thorin avait l'habitude de voir désormais, alors que Dwalin venait leur rendre visite.

Fili venait – une fois encore – d'aller chercher Kili après sa sieste et, sur ses petites jambes, tenait le bébé sous les bras, son nez disparaissant dans les boucles noires de son frère avant de gambader partout en le tenant, accompagné par les rires clairs de son frère. A une table plus loin, Dwalin venait de prendre la parole :

— Fili a l'air d'un chat à agir comme ça.

— Il emmène le bébé partout avec lui dans la maison, depuis des jours. Impossible de les décoller l'un de l'autre, soufflait Thorin, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Si tu cherches Kili et que tu vois son frère en train de courir partout avec quelque chose dans les bras, tu n'as plus besoin de chercher.

Malgré son air austère, le guerrier lui-même eu un rire à cette remarque. Lui n'avait pas d'enfant, mais en voyant ces deux-là, il était impossible de résister trop longtemps.

— C'est vraiment… attendrissant. Fili !

Soudainement, le petit blond se tournait, penchant légèrement la tête alors qu'il remontait son frère qui glissait entre ses bras, à tel point qu'il pouvait maintenant mâchouiller son bras et baver sur la manche de sa tunique.

— Tu prends soin de ton petit frère, c'est bien.

Un large sourire passait sur le visage du petit qui semblait aussi fier qu'un paon à ce compliment, même s'il resserrait possessivement ses bras autour du petit, qui se mit à râler à sa manière à cette pression.

— Tu viens me voir ? J'aimerai bien aussi le voir ton bébé Kili.

— Nah ! À moi !

Le rire qui secoua les deux nains fut tel que même Dìs, qui était juste dans la pièce voisine, arrivait pour voir la cause de cette hilarité, avant de voir son aîné en train de poser un regard menaçant sur Dwalin, puis détaler rapidement sous la 'cabane' qu'il avait faite pour se cacher avec son frère, en se servant du dossier du fauteuil et d'une couverture. La situation était assez claire.

— Qui a tenté d'obtenir le droit d'approcher Kili cette fois ?

Dwalin répondait qu'il avait tenté sa chance, avant de demander à la naine comment elle faisait pour réussir à décoller ces deux-là ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

— J'ai abandonné cette idée, fit la naine. Je suis obligée de les laver ensemble maintenant, Fili adorer donner à manger à son frère et pour dormir… ils utilisent tous les deux le lit de Fili. Il ne reste qu'à espérer que cette lubie lui passera avec le temps, autrement, ce n'est pas moi que Kili appellera 'maman' quand il commencera à parler.

A nouveau, les adultes riaient à cette idée alors que la voix de Fili se faisait entendre derrière la couverture, en train de raconter une histoire de son invention à son petit frère. Même sans le voir, les grandes personnes pouvaient imaginer les grands gestes que devait faire le petit blond, et les yeux curieux de son cadet posés sur lui. Ils étaient le plus bel exemple d'affection fraternel de la montagne… très fusionnel, peut-être trop, mais personne ne voulait jamais voir la fin de cette entente.


End file.
